The Thing About Love
by Tyrik
Summary: Troy and Gabriella start their lives and add more complications to them.


_The Thing About Love_

**A/N: I was thinking about writing a rent story but, I hadn't seen the whole movie, so I decided to write a high school musical story and it just felt right to me and this is my first fan fiction. Co written with **_**mimi1rks**_** and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

"_Sometimes I feel so heavy hearted, but I can't explain 'cause I'm so guarded ."_

_-Alicia Keys_

Chapter 1

To Gabriella Montez, her future was something that she had planned out since she was five.

It was something that was not joked around about.

Because, it was a known fact that she would got to high school and graduate with the title as valedictorian, go to some ivy league school and become something very prestigious and important.

Everyone in the English speaking world, knew that.

She had it all planned out, her life list. The to do's and not to do's were always considered and carefully decided. She had pledged to herself that no matter how stupid she sounded, she was going to follow this list.

And to this day, this very day, her graduation, she had accomplished everything on that list that was oh so important to her.

She didn't however, plan out falling in love.

It was something that never crossed her mind. A subject that she expected came somewhere along in life between dating and marriage.

But she had fallen in love right before she even went to college. Along with that "Most likely to succeed" title that was third on her life list to get, she also got a "Cutest couple" title to go with that.

She didn't plan on auditioning for a musical or starring in it, she had just wanted to keep to herself, and study, but a brown haired blue eyed basketball player turned her around and made her throw her very important list away.

Instead of being excited and happy and completely ready for her big day she was scared and antsy, and wishing for her boyfriends company.

She was staring at her wall and listening to the loud noises of her entire Latino family downstairs running around and becoming very…curse worthy.

She placed her hands on her face and breathed into them. Stress was overtaking her body as she stared into the red cap and gown.

"Knock, knock?" A soft husky voice said snapping her out of her thoughts.

She tore her face from her hands and look towards the door.

"Hey you," She said putting on the fakest smile ever. He closed the door and smiled before walking over to her.

"Wow, you're family's pretty…" He moved his hands for an effect, and she nodded.

"Pretty, loud?" She finished for him scooting over on her large bed so he could sit down. He placed his hand on hers and they just stared at each other.

They tended to do this often.

Just look into each other's eyes, it was the way they talked without communicating.

But right now was a time for communication.

"Gabs, are you ready for this?" He said squeezing her hand lightly. She looked over at him and smiled a little.

"Troy…" He knew that tone. That tone of voice usually meant something was wrong and he hated to hear it being spoken. He licked his lips and smiled back at her.

"Troy, you know how you got that scholarship to U of A and I don't want you to mess that up-"

He stood up. "Gabriella. Come on!" He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at her disbelievingly.

"We've been through this over and over again, I want you to be happy and if Yale is where you're happy then you need to go to Yale, don't hold back because of me."

She sighed and looked down at her fingers. "I know but I love you and I know that going to separate schools is going tp be hard, and I've been thinking Troy…"

He turned to look at her. "What?" He snapped. He went over to her and stared deep into her russet eyes.

"Brie, please don't think. Just don't think in this type of situation." He said she looked up at him with a fire set into her face.

"What do you mean don't think? I have to think because the fact that the love of my life is going to be thousands of miles away from me in a matter of days and I'm not going to be there with him!"

She stood and touch his face with her hands. "Troy, this isn't about me this is about us as a couple okay?"

He snatched away from her. "Whatever I got to go." He grabbed his jacket. He walked to the door and opened but stopped and turned to look at her.

"I love you." He said a and blew her a kiss. She smiled and held her head down as he walked out of the door.

A single tear slipped from her eye and she sat back down on her bed.

_East High_

"Gabriella Victoria Nicole Montez." Gabriella walked up the steps to the stage she had been eager to walk up for years.

She smiled at her mom and her family members and took the rolled up slip that she been anticipating to get.

She held it up and Troy beamed at her from his seat as the audience cheered. She sat down.

After the ceremony, and various pictures, Troy addressed his girlfriend. "Hey, Ms. Valedictorian." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Troy, we need to talk." She looked up at him. He sighed and came around to her front.

"Gabs, I know what you're going to say. I love you I want to be with you, don't you understand that?"

She felt the tears well up. "Troy I know you do but this is a decision that needs to be made for the both of us, okay?" He shook his head and she saw the anger flash through his face.

"Stop! This bullshit about us, you're making it out to be us when it's just you if you notice I don't want to do this I don't want to" He had taken a hold of her wrists and pulled her face to his.

He sounded sort of like a child that didn't want to do something for his mother. "Troy let go of me."

"No," He was breaking, she saw it, his grip had tightened and his eyes had filled up with tears.

"I won't let you go Gabby, I love you too much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to get married and, have kids and everything," He was pleading with her, he needed her.

"Baby, please." She whispered it because she felt like the lump in her throat was preventing her from talking.

"Gabriella! Don't do this, don't-" He kissed her and she felt everything he had ever felt towards her go into that kiss. She tasted his tears and sweat and she was sure he had tasted hers.

"I love you." He said but she had broke free from his grasp. She couldn't explain it but it was pure feeling that it was over.

Everything was over.

She walked away from him, uncontrollable tears falling down her cheeks, staining her dress and hitting the ground.

This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

And the end of theirs.

**A/N: Whoo. Read and Review please.**


End file.
